Qu'il dorme ou qu'il soit éveillé
by kazuza
Summary: Qu'il dorme ou qu'il soit éveillé, il reste le même, froid, impassible et pourtant, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer... et de le haïr...


**Auteur **: Kazuza

**Origine** : GW of course !

**Couple** : 2x1, rélénax1, et du 1x ?

**Genre** : Hétéro et yaoi, adultère et le plus important…. Faut lire lol.

**Qu'il dorme ou qu'il soit éveillé…**

Il va et viens en moi, encore et encore.

C'est chaud, c'est dur c'est bon.

Si bon.

J'aime ça.

Lui… je ne sais pas.

Son visage reste le même alors qu'il pousse de plus en plus fort, froid et impassible.

Ses yeux ne se ferment pas, comme s'il répugnait à me laisser ne serais-cequ'une seconde sans surveillance.

Comme si il avait peur de moi, alors que je suis coincé sous lui, prisonnière de ses bras.

Seul la pression croissante de ses mains sur mes épaules traduisent un tant soi peu son plaisir.

A moins qu'il ait seulement envie de me faire des bleus…

Plus vite, plus fort…

C'est pour bientôt.

Chacun de ses coups de reins m'envoie des petites étincelles de plaisir.

Bientôt le paradis, le couché de soleil et les petit oiseaux…

Quelle conneries…mais à bien y réfléchir c'est presque ça.

Lui aussi il va venir.

Je le vois à son attitude.

A ses yeux surtout.

Bleus glacé, profond et indifférent.

Sauf à cet instant.

Jamais à cet instant.

Je ne gémis pas, je fais comme lui.

Je jouis en silence.

Lui aussi.

Alors qu'il s'effondre sur moi, je songe qu'il en a toujours été ainsi.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, même au jour de notre première fois à tout les deux, ça n'a jamais été différent.

Il va et viens en silence et fini par jouir de la même manière.

Alors moi, je retiens mes cris, mes gémissements et tout ce qui pourrait lui montrer que j'aime ce qu'il me fait.

Je tache de rester impassible, comme lui.

Je ne sais pas si j'y arrive, mais en tout cas j'essais.

J'aurais beaucoup trop honte de laisser échapper ne serais-ce qu'un son alors que lui n'en fait rien.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui laisser voir combien j'aime alors que lui à l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

Il se retire finalement et enlève sa capote pour la balancer à la poubelle.

Avant, il n'en mettait pas des préservatifs.

Quand j'y repense je me dis que c'est depuis qu'il couche avec Duo en fait… oui c'est depuis ce jour qu'il en met.

Ca veut dire quoi ?

Qu'il en met pas avec Duo ?

Pourquoi pas avec lui et avec si, hein?

Il se rallonge sur le dos et je calle ma tête sur son épaule.

On est bien là, tout les deux…

Enfin moi je suis bien.

Lui je ne sais pas.

Ce soir c'était notre anniversaire de mariage.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas aller voir Duo.

J'ai eut envie de rire quand il me l'a dit.

« Ce soir, on va au restau…

- En quel honneur ?

- C'est notre anniversaire.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui »

Ok, allons au restau tout les deux mon chéri.

Comme tu es galant… tu me trompes mais tu n'oublies pas notre anniversaire de mariage, ni les roses et les bijoux qui vont avec cet évènement… un vrai prince charmant…

Je ris un peu, toujours contre son torse.

Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil…

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demande ses yeux.

- Pour des conneries, répond ma bouche.

Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Soit il en a rien à battre soit il est trop fatigué pour parler.

C'est pas la culpabilité qui l'étouffe ça c'est sur.

D'habitude après on parle jamais de toute façon.

Pas qu'on parle beaucoup autrement d'ailleurs.

Seulement ce soir j'ai envie de parler moi.

Je peux bien déroger à la règle après dix ans de mariage non ?

J'ai envie de savoir des choses.

D'avoir des précisions…

C'est fou ce soir j'ai des étoiles plein la tête.

Je me sens comme une petite fille malgré mes 29 ans.

J'ai envie de le gifler…très fort… et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche...

Au lieu de ça je parle.

On est pacifiste ou on l'est pas non ?

Des mots plutôt que des coups.

Ça parait plus sage et sensé dans l'absolu… mais à cet instant je ne me sentirais pas mieux avant de l'avoir roué de coup.

Pourtant je lui parle…

Habitude quand tu nous tiens…

- Comment c'est avec lui ?

Et une question à la con, une…

Il ne sursaute pas.

Après tout il sait.

Il me regarde, je souris.

- Alors ? c'est comment, meilleur ?

- Pas spécialement…

Oh ! Il a ouvert la bouche ! Il faut que j'aille chercher le champagne.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu couches avec lui sinon ?

Il me regarde encore.

Je sais bien ce qu'il se dit.

Pourquoi vient elle me saouler avec ça alors que ça va faire deux ans que ça dure ?

Moi aussi je me le demande…

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Pourquoi, comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

Tu ne dis rien Heero ?

Remarque c'est pas comme si t'était d'un naturel bavard, mais bon, tu pourrais quand même faire l'effort de l'ouvrir là, tu crois pas ?

Connard, je te hais !

Je souris encore.

J'ai vraiment très envie de le frapper maintenant.

Ah il l'ouvre enfin.

- Pourquoi tu veux parler de ça ce soir ?

Hey, c'est vrai ça…Je me demande pourquoi ce soir…

Je ne réponds pas.

Mon sourire lui dit « crève connard » encore mieux que ma bouche.

Je me souviens du jour de notre mariage.

Il m'avait pourtant dit clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas à ce genre de chose.

Pourtant quand je lui aie dit que je voulais, il m'a dit d'accord.

Ce fut une grande grande fête, comme à la télé.

Avec belle robe blanche, fleurs, église, petis fours et 1000 invités, bref toutes les merdes convenues pour ce genre d'évènement.

Duo était là évidement.

Mon ami et celui d'Heero.

Les autres pilotes.

Quatre, le seul que je connaissais bien avec Duo, faut dire qu'on se voyait très régulièrement dans le boulot.

Sally, Noin, mon frère.

Des gens que je connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam aussi.

Normal quand on est une personnalité célèbre.

J'avais déjà remarqué à ce moment là.

Les regards de Duo.

Triste et résigné.

Piquer les mecs des autres ce n'est absolument pas son genre.

Trop droit et juste pour ça.

Pour Heero j'avais rien vu venir par contre.

'Le regardais comme on regard un timbre poste.

Il regarde tout le monde comme ça.

Tout le monde sauf moi.

Je me demande maintenant si ce n'était pas qu'une façade.

S'il ne projetait pas déjà ça à l'époque.

Il aurait attendu 8 ans ?

Peut-être…

En fait j'en sais rien…

Comment je l'ai appris ?

Pas toute seule en tout cas.

Je croyais que tout allait bien, que tout tournait rond, qu'il était aussi heureux avec moi que je l'étais avec lui et que s'il était toujours aussi impassible et qu'il jouissait en silence c'était parce que c'était dans sa nature voila tout.

J'étais conne quoi…

Conne et aveugle.

Heureusement Duo, droit et juste Duo était venu m'ouvrir les yeux.

Ah non, faite pas d'erreurs..

Il est pas venu les mains dans les poches pour me dire : « Hello Lena-baby, tu sais quoi, ça fait un mois que ton mari vient me voir pour me sauter ! M'en veux pas hein ? Je tenais à ce que tu le sache c'est tout ! »

Non, Duo n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Il est arrivé tout tremblant, les yeux rouges et l'air désolé.

S'il y était allé différemment je l'aurais tué…

Il m'a demandé si Heero m'avait parlé.

Je lui suis demandé de quoi.

Il s'est trouvé mal et il a fallut que je l'aide à s'asseoir.

Remarque, à ce moment là, c'est moi qui me sentais vraiment mal.

Ce jour là j'ai donc appris que la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble c'était par accident. Ils s'était saouler tous les deux et ça c'était terminer au pieu.

Là j'aurais pu comprendre.

Non, vraiment.

Une connerie on en fait tous un jour ou l'autre.

J'aurais pu accepter.

Seulement Duo ne serait jamais venu me voir pour une connerie.

Il n'aurait pas mit les pieds chez moi tout en sachant que ce qu'il allait dire risquait de briser notre amitié de plus de dix ans et mon couple si ça n'avait pas été du sérieux.

Un mois après ce soir là, Heero était revenu le voiret pas pour faire une partie de carte.

Ahahaha... j'adore ton humour mon petit Duo.

D'ailleurs je t'adore toi aussi, tu le sais?

Eh oui, je l'ai cru sur parole quand il m'a dit que c'est mon mari qui est venu le chauffer et pas le contraire.

Pas le genre de Duo non plus de mentir, ça c'est plutôt Heero.

Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait refait deux fois après ça, qu'il pouvait pas supporter cette situation etc etc….

J'ai pas crié ce jour là.

Pacifique dans l'âme et petite princesse bien élevé oblige… je l'ai seulement raccompagné à la porte et je l'ai remercier et évidement je lui ai dis de pas s'inquiéter.

J'étais comme dans un rêve.

Dis coucou au petites nétoiles Léna-chan, dit coucou…

Me suis assise sur le canapé et quand il est rentré à la maison, j'y étais encore.

Il m'a dit bonjour.

J'ai souris.

Il m'a demander comment c'était passé la journée, je lui est répondu que Duo était venu me voir.

Toujours avec le sourire.

Il a pas sursauté.

Juste un « ah oui ? » détaché comme toujours.

Il est fort.

Un menteur et acteur.

Deux en un, comme pour le shampoing.

Très doué en plus.

J'ai encore souris.

Et j'ai dit qu'il m'avait tout raconté.

Il s'est arrêté de marché.

Et m'a regardé.

J'ai encore souris.

Mes joues me faisaient mal et mes yeux aussi.

Il m'a dit qu'il allait chercher ses affaires.

Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas la peine.

Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il appelle son avocat.

Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas divorcer.

Il m'a dit qu'il allait continuer de coucher avec Duo.

J'ai répondu que j'étais Ok du moment qu'il n'arrivait pas en retard pour le dîné.

Je suis pathétique ?

Oui, pour ça, y'a pas de doute.

Et conne aussi...

Si conne.

Mais je l'aime.

Je l'aime.

Encore aujourd'hui, après deux ans de partage, oui je l'aime encore.

Plus que tout.

Là couché contre lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer.

Il a fermé les yeux.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'est endormi ou s'il est toujours réveillé.

Honnêtement ça ne fait pas grande différence.

Qu'il dorme ou qu'il soit éveillé, il garde se visage impassible et froid.

Si loin de moi, si loin.

Avec Duo ?

Est-ce qu'il garde se visage quand il est avec Duo ?

Est-ce qu'il lui sourit ?

Est-ce qu'il le regarde avec chaleur et amour ?

J'aimerais bien le demander à Duo.

Pasà lui parce que je sais qu'il ne répondra pas.

Duo lui me dira tout.

Au final je peux plus faire confiance à l'amant de mon mari qu'à mon mari lui-même.

Que c'est con.

Heero s'est levé.

Il est en train de s'habiller.

Bizarre, il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude.

Je me lève aussi et met mon peignoir.

Il se dirige vers l'entrée et je le suis, intrigué.

Il est 2 heures du matin faut dire.

Finalement je lui demande, alors qu'il me tourne le dos.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui, je reviendrais prendre le reste de mes affaires demain.

- Quoi ?

- Duo m'a dit que se n'était plus possible, il m'a dit de choisir. Et j'ai choisit.

Je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup.

J'ai bien entendu ?

Oui…

J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer.

Regarde moi au moins quand tu me quittes espèces de connard de mes deux !

Mais je dis rien.

Je souris.

Je dis :

- Ok.

Je me retourne et ouvre le tiroir d'un des petits meubles du couloir.

On s'en sert pour poser le courrier, rangé les chaussure, ce genre de chose.

Et aussi l'arme de service d'Heero ;

Oh mon chérie, pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas ?

Pourquoi tu fixes la porte d'entrée comme ça, alors que je suis en train de braquer ton flingue sur toi.

Dit, tu l'aimes à ce point Duo ?

Qu'est ce qu'il te donne de plus que moi ?

Hein ?

Aller dit moi, quoi ?

Si seulement je pouvais parler.

Je souris.

Une chance….

Ma voix déraille, elle s'étrangle dans des sanglots dont je n'avais même pas conscience.

- Mais… je t'aime moi…

Dit moi que tu m'aimes aussi.

Dit le moi et je le remet dans le tiroir.

Dit le moi.

DIT LE MOI !

- Je sais…

Le coup est partit tout seul.

Ça a fait un grand bruit assourdissant.

Pourquoi tu t'es pas retourné Heero ?

Tu savais bien ce qu'il y avait dans ce tiroir non ?

Tu savais non ?

A cette distance, même moi je pouvais pas te manquer.

La fleur rouge qui s'épanouit dans ton dos te fait souffrir mon chéri ?

Sûrement pas autant que ces deux dernière années tu peux me croire.

Tu te retournes et tu me regardes… tendrement….

L'arme tombe par terre.

Toi aussi.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Qui cris comme ça ?

C'est moi ?

Ah oui… c'est moi…

Ce n'est pas trop tôt…

Je cours vers toi je te prend dans mes bras je te sers…. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, mon chéri….mais c'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! Si tu me les avais dit, ces deux petits mots, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi »

Tu tousses, tu craches… du sang….

De l'eau coule sur ton visage.

Non.

C'est pas la pluie mon chéri.

C'est juste moi qui pleure.

Enfin... après 2 ans, je pleure enfin.

C'est ce que tu penses aussi hein ?

Je le vois dans tes yeux qui s'éteignent mon chéri.

Je veux pas te perdre.

Je ne veux pas que tu meures, je suis désolé.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime….

- Moi…. Aussi….

- Quoi ? je bredouille, je sanglote je cris…

- Moi aussi…

Nooooooooooon !

Ne dit PAS ça !

Tu n'as pas le droit !

Oh Heero, Heero… pardon……..

- Attend, ne t'inquiète pas… je pleure, je hoquette, en attrapant le téléphone, je vais appeler les urgences, je vais…

Il envoie bouler le téléphone avec les dernières forces qui lui reste et s'étrangle encore dans son sang. .

Oui, ce sang…

Ce sang qui coule si chaudement sur mes mains et qui se répand lentement sur la moquette à de notre couloir.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Léna…. Prend l'arme et enlève toutes… les balles qui … sont dedans…. Bazarde les… dans la mer…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, laisse moi appeler les urgences ! je hurle, hystérique, ça y est, j'ai craqué.

- 'Coute moi…. Bazarde les balle et essuie… le flingue… ensuite remet dans le tiroir …

- Heero… Heero……….

- Chuuut, chuut… fait le… ensuite… tu … tu casses tout dans la l'entrée et dans le salon…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu RACONTES ! Laisse moi appeler l'ambulance…. Je supplie, je hurle.

Je l'aime, je l'aime...;

- C'est trop tard mon ange….trop…tarrrd…

- Rooooooooo…roo

- Tu appelleras ensuite, l'ambulance et la po…lice…Tu leurs dit… des cambrioleurs… tu comprends…léna ?

- Vouiii, oui….

- J'ai essayé de les……… arrêter mais ils ……….avaient des armes …..ok ?

- Ouiii oui… Heero, ne me laisse pas, je suis désolé, je t'aime, je……..

- Chuut, mon amour, il me dit avec sa bouche dont dégouline tant de sang, il me sert doucement dans ses bras…il me sert fort….et je pleure, je pleure encore et encore…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoooiii ! Heeeeero ! Tu savais ! tu savais ! alors pourquoi!

- Je .. pouvais………..pas….choi… choisir….

Tout son corps semble s'être soudain relâcher.

Ses yeux son encore ouvert mais ils son comme recouvert d'un voile mate.

Il pèse si lourd dans mes bras que je suis obligé de le relâcher.

Ce n'est pas possible………

Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Heeroooooooooo, Heerooooooooooooooooooooo….Heero……..ne me quitte pas...

**A suivre….**

Ok je suis un rat, et c'était une death fic mais bon. Comme l'a dit je sais plus quel auteur, ça n'a pas autant d'impact si on annonce dès le départ que s'en est une.

Donc m'en voulez po hein ?

A plus

Kazu


End file.
